You Found Me
by amanda145
Summary: Donna mysteriously hears music coming from the Mural Room late one night and goes off to investigate. Josh/Donna Oneshot


**Title: **You Found Me (1/1)

**Author: **Buffyfan145

**Rating: **PG

**Fandom: **The West Wing

**Pairings: **Josh/Donna

**Setting: **During Season 2 a few days after the episode "Noel"

**Summary: **Donna mysteriously hears music coming from the Mural Room late one night and goes off to investigate.

**Note: **Although I'm new to the Josh/Donna paring, I've written many other fics for the LOST fandom as well. I was inspired to write this after listening to The Fray's latest CD. A LOT of those songs fit Josh, or the Josh/Donna paring. The song in this is supposed to resemble a mix of The Fray's music as well as a score piece from the TV show LOST either called "Life and Death" or "Jack's Theme".

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters or songs used. I'm just a fan writing for other fans.

**You Found Me**

Donna Moss was getting ready to go home after another long day working in the west wing of the White House. Today seemed to be an even busier than usual day. She just got out of a meeting with Leo, who was addressing all the senior staff's assistants for their annually end of the year review. The meeting had gone pretty well and Leo complimented her on the hard job that was being Josh Lyman's assistant. Of course by now she didn't think it was that hard anymore. She knew Josh too well. Donna held the files she was given as she walked down the hallway towards Josh's office and the bullpen area, when suddenly she heard music playing.

It was a soft piano melody coming from the area of the Mural Room. The Christmas season was over and all the musicians Toby hired were gone, so there really shouldn't have been anything playing. It was also getting late and most of the staff had gone home.

With her curiosity piqued Donna headed off in the direction of the Mural Room. As she got closer the music became clearer and the song sounded even more beautiful. The notes had almost a mix of joy and sadness. The melody was haunting and left you wanting to hear more.

When she got to the doorway, Donna saw it was slightly ajar and peeked her head in. She had never noticed that there was a piano in there before, but what was even more shocking was who was playing.

Donna watched his fingers graze over the keys with ease and familiarity. He obviously knew how to play. His eyes were staring off, as if reading the invisible sheet music from a long time ago. His head kept time as his body moved along to the melody. This was a side of Josh Lyman she didn't know, and she was entranced by watching him.

She pushed the door open gently as to not make a sound, and stood more comfortably watching him play. He couldn't see her since his back was more angled towards her; which she was glad so he would keep playing. Just watching this whole new side to Josh made this feel special.

Donna wondered if this was a musical piece he created. Knowing all he went though with loosing Joanie and his father, the Rosslyn shooting, and just a few days earlier on Christmas Eve made this sad melody seem to fit him. Her eyes glazed over but she was able to keep any tears from coming.

Josh finished the song and a smile came to his face. His hands rested on the bench and he turned his head towards the door. His brown eyes went wide with shock when he saw Donna standing there, clutching the files to her chest.

"Donna?" His voice was more higher pitched than normal from the surprise of being caught.

Smiling slightly and her cheeks going red, Donna replied in awe, "I never knew you played piano."

His face for a rare time showed embarrassment, but he avoided answering her. "What are you doing here?"

She stood straighter and went more serious. "I, uh, heard music and wanted to see where it was coming from. I'm sorry if I wasn't supposed to be here."

He smiled at her to show it was ok. "It's alright. I figured someone would find me eventually once the President ok'd it."

"The President?" Donna asked surprised.

"He had to ok it since this is technically 'his property'." Donna laughed, knowing how President Bartlet could be, and Josh noticed how sweet her laugh sounded. Her hair was pulled back slightly and Josh liked how it showed her face and deep blue eyes more. "Do you want to sit while I play some more?" Josh patted the bench offering.

"Ok." Donna sat her files down on one of the tables and joined Josh at the piano. He scooted over so she would have room to sit next to him on the bench. Once they were settled, Josh started to play another melody, but it was lighter and happier. Donna looked over at him, almost studying him. "When did you learn to play? You seem like a natural."

He flashed that smile of his again that made her knees week and thankful she was sitting down. "I started lessons when I was 4."

"4!" Her eyes went wide and her mouth dropped in amazement. "What were you, a child genius?"

"I'd like to think I was." He laughed. "But no, I wanted to learn. Joanie took lessons too and did ballet, so I had to choose what I wanted to do. My Dad did not want me going in ballet, so he was fine with piano. Joanie and I used to put on productions. I'd play piano while she danced."

"Ballet?" Donna said almost teasing.

"It's a _long_ story. All I'll say for now is I thought it sounded cool." He raised his hands in defense, and then went back to playing. "But getting back to music, I haven't really played since Joanie died."

That's when Donna realized something must have changed for him to play again. "You sound really great for the long break."

"It's like riding a bike. It just came back to me." He said proudly.

"What made you change your mind?" Donna asked.

Josh wouldn't look at her, but replied, "Stanley."

Realization hit Donna when he said the name. It was the therapist Leo hired to help Josh on Christmas Eve deal with his post traumatic stress. She touched his arm comfortingly to let him know he could continue.

Josh stopped playing and looked her in the eyes, seeing how deep her concern for him was. "Stanley said playing again might help relieve stress. He says there's a connection with me and music. I think he's right. It feels great to be playing again."

Donna rubbed her hand up and down his arm, feeling more than she cared to admit about him. Little did she know Josh was feeling the same way.

"Who wrote the song?" She asked, letting her hand now rest on the bench.

He looked off again. "Joanie and me."

"You wrote it!" Donna was truly amazed with finding these new facts out.

"Yeah." He laughed again at how much in awe she was of him. "You seem really impressed."

She smiled. "It's really amazing finding this out. It's such a beautiful melody, so happy and sad at the same time."

"Joanie named it "Mixed Emotions" because of that." He said fondly remembering his older sister.

"That's a perfect name. I really wish things would have been different for you. I would have really liked to have met Joanie."

He put his arm around her shoulder. "I know she would have loved you."

That's when Donna noticed something different in his eyes as he looked at her. His arm felt really good against her shoulders. Looking down Donna touched the keys. "Can I play with you?"

She sounded childlike and Josh smiled at that. "Sure." He removed his arm, and Donna regretted it immediately. "What do you want to play?"

"Well, I know the easy part to 'Heart and Soul'." She stated.

"Where in Wisconsin did you learn that?" He asked teasing.

She shook her head laughing. "My aunt played piano very well and taught me the easy part."

"Well ok, let's go." He readied his hands over the keys. "On 4." Donna nodded in reply. "1..2..3..4."

He started playing the arrangement as Donna remembered when to start with her part. She played her part with one finger and was glad she remembered most of the notes. Josh's face had a sour look whenever she hit the wrong notes making her laugh.

"I see your doing the classic one finger approach." Josh said over the music.

"Josh!" She playfully swatted at him still laughing. "You're messing me up!"

Once they got going for a few times and all the notes right Josh spoke up. "See, we make beautiful music together."

Donna smiled widely. "That we do."

Unknown to them, across the hall the First Lady was watching them smiling. "If only they could see what we see Jed. They do make beautiful music together."

President Bartlet walked up and held his wife, watching two people he considered as family and smiled proudly. "I hope it's soon because I can't take this wait any longer."


End file.
